Karma dan Manami
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Kau tahu cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang mati bersama atas nama cinta? Jika aku memintamu melakukan hal yang sama, apa kau akan melakukannya?/"Undangan?"/"Tolong jangan datang."/"Kenapa kau tidak membawa hadiah pernikahan, Akabane?"/Lantunan piano itu mengiringi pernikahan Asano Gakushuu dan Okuda Manami, lalu bagaimana dengan Karma?/KarmaNami, GakuNami


_Kau tahu cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang mati bersama atas nama cinta? Jika aku memintamu melakukan hal yang sama, apa kau akan melakukannya? Rela mati untukku. Menenggak racun atau menusuk jantungmu. Merasakan kesakitan luar biasa pada tubuhmu. Menangis terisak dengan napas tersenggal bersama Malaikat maut yang semakin dekat menghampiri untuk mengambil nyawa dan kehidupanmu. Sanggupkah kau melakukannya?_

.

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dll.**

 **enjoy guys!**

.

.

Perempuan berkacamata itu berjalan dengan koper dorong ditangannya. Kakinya menuju pintu keluar Bandara tersebut. _Violet_ -nya melirik kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang berada tak jauh dari lokasinya melambaikan tangan, tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan ekspresi yang sumringah, laki-laki itu berjalan kearah si perempuan. Tanpa izin, dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sangat erat.

"Asano-kun." Perempuan itu bergumam kecil memanggil nama lelaki yang memeluk raganya itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Manami."

Perempuan yang bernama lengkap Okuda Manami itu hanya bisa bungkam mendengar perkataan lelaki yang masih memeluknya itu. Baginya kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Asano Gakushuu itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan. Pasalnya seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja bertemu. Lebih tepatnya lelaki itu yang menyusul ke Amerika untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan. Yah benar, tiga hari lagi dia akan menikah dengan Asano Gakushuu.

Keberadaannya di Amerika tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Walau sebenarnya itu hanya alasan yang dibuat oleh Asano untuk menjauhkannya dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

Manami menutup kelopak matanya, semua kenangan setahun yang lalu kembali menghampiri ingatannya.

Disaat hubungannya dengan Akabane Karma berjalan lancar. Disaat semua kebahagiaan menghampiri mereka. Lelaki ini muncul tiba-tiba dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Pernyataan egoisnya.

Secara tak langsung, dia memaksa Manami untuk meninggalkan Karma dan berpaling padanya. Tentu saja Karma tak membiarkan lelaki itu berbuat seenaknya. Keduanya menghiraukan ancaman itu dan menganggap semuanya omong kosong semata. Tapi Asano semakin gila. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjebak keluarga Manami dalam hutang. Tak cukup dengan itu saja, dia mulai mencelakai Karma. Menyerang langsung secara fisik belahan jiwanya itu.

Dia tak sanggup dan menyerah.

Mulai saat itu dia mematuhi semua yang diinginkannya. Memutus hubungan dengan Karma dan bersedia menikahi dengannya.

Pelukan itu terlepas.

"Ayo pulang, kau harus beristirahat sebelum pernikahan kita." Manami mengangguk patuh. Lalu ia pun mulai melangkah, mengikuti Asano yang berjalan didepannya.

"Oh iya—" Asano menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya tajam, tepat menatap pada wanitanya. Sadar dengan sorotan mata itu, Manami pun menatap balik.

"—Kau boleh pergi bertemu dengan Karma besok."

"Tidak perlu, Asano-kun."

"Aku bilang pergi!" Perintah itu jelas tak ingin dibantah, menghentikan niat protes yang akan Manami. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun wanita itu tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu. Lalu ia menggapai tangan Manami, meletakan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Temui dia!" Suaranya begitu tegas dan dingin. Senyum lebar yang beberapa detik lalu terpajang pun hilang begitu saja. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan mengancam.

Wanita itu menutup mata, menghindari tatapan mengerikan itu. Kepalanya menunduk, hatinya pun tertekuk menahan sakit. Dia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Dia hanya tidak ingin ragu-ragu lagi dan membuat semuanya semakin terluka, tapi memangnya dia bisa berbuat apa? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi boneka. Dan boneka hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diinginkan pemiliknya. Tanpa ada protes atau perlawanan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Akabane Karma, lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu sedang duduk dengan santainya di kursi sebuah kafe di dekat Taman kota. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Wajahnya begitu sumringah. Tentu saja, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya. Ini pertemuan yang baik.

Pintu Kafe terbuka, ah ternyata wanitanya sudah datang. Karma berdiri, menghampiri wanita itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ungkapnya jujur. Untuk beberapa saat, wanita yang tak lain adalah Okuda Manami itu menikmati pelukan dari lelaki berambut merah ini. Karena jujur saja dia juga sangat merindukannya. Tapi dia sadar dia tidak boleh terlena.

"Aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu Karma-kun." Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum mengerti lalu mengajaknya duduk di mejanya yang tadi.

Keduanya saling berhadapan. Karma memperhatikan wanitanya. Manami semakin manis dan dewasa. Rambutnya kini di gerai, berbeda dengan dulu. Walau dulu juga cantik juga.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Karma. Sebelum menjawab Manami membuka tas terlebih dahulu. Mengambil sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kertas didalam sana. Dia menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan Karma.

"Ku mohon jangan datang." Lelaki itu melihat benda yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Manami.

Undangan pernikahan Manami dan Asano Gakushu. Lelaki brengsek yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya.

"Setelah pulang dari Amerika kau hanya membawa oleh-oleh ini? Kau tega sekali." Ucapan itu begitu menohok hatinya. Hatinya begitu hancur menghadapi Karma saat ini. Tapi dia masih harus berpura-pura tegar.

"Hanya itu yang perlu ku bicarakan. Aku akan pulang." Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun genggaman tangan Karma berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya itu.

"Pulang katamu?" Karma tersenyum mengejek.

"Setelah memutuskan hubungan sepihak... setelah meninggalkanku sendirian... dan sekarang memberiku undangan pernikahanmu dengan si brengsek itu, kau bilang akan pulang? Kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku saja Manami—itu akan lebih mudah."

Suara Karma begitu menekan. Pegangannya pun semakin erat, membuat Manami sedikit meringis. Tapi baginya itu tak berarti apa-apa. Dia memang wanita yang kejam terlampau kejam. Bahkan setelah melakukan semua kekejaman itu dia masih belum bisa mengubur rasa cintanya untuk Karma. Dia begitu kejam dan egois.

Dengan keras Manami menghempaskan tangan itu. Dia pun berlari keluar Kafe. Menerobos derasnya hujan. Membuat basah seluruh raga. Dan menghindari semuanya. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa dia akan kuat dengan situasi itu. Namun lagi-lagi genggaman tangan lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Ini akan semakin sulit."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau pikir setelah semuanya aku masih memikirkan kesulitan?!"

Satu bentakan itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Setiap hari tanpamu adalah kesulitan. Aku tak bisa bernapas dengan baik, semuanya terasa sesak."

Manami tahu itu. Dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kau tahu berapa kali aku masuk rumah sakit dalam setahun ini?"

Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kau tahu seberapa keras aku ingin mati karena kehilanganmu?"

Matanya mulai berair dengan dada yang semakin sesak. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa terus berbohong dan berpura-pura tegar. Dia tidak bisa lagi.

Manami menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Karma. Memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

Dibawah hujan, keduanya meluapkan kesedihan. Mengungkapkan semua penderitaan yang dialami keduanya. Menangis dibawah tangisan langit. Takdir kejam ini sudah membuat semuanya hancur. Tapi cinta mereka masih tetap utuh, tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Hujan meredam semuanya, tapi tidak untuk emosi Asano Gakushuu yang melihat kejadian itu. Di dalam mobilnya, diam-diam dia melihat semuanya. Yah anggap saja Asano memang sudah mengikuti Manami sejak dia pergi dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan Karma.

Dengan mata yang masih fokus pada keduanya, dia tersenyum miris. Mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, wanita itu akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Asano sudah tahu dari awal tapi dia menyangkalnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil di dalamnya.

Di buka.

Itu adalah sepasang cincin untuk pernikahan mereka besok. Dia menutupnya kembali lalu melemparkan kotak itu dengan asal. Persetan dengan semuanya. Lalu sorot matanya berubah menjadi gelap. Tangannya memutar kunci dan menyalakan mobil. Diarahkannya mobil itu pada mereka berdua.

Yah ini waktu yang tepat.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Asano menggenggam erat kendali setir itu.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan semuanya selesai.

Hanya tinggal menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat maka dia akan menang dan mengakhiri kisah cinta bodoh mereka.

Namun semua niat itu seakan menghilang. Kenangan saat dia bersama dengan wanita itu muncul dalam benak. Padahal itu hanyalah kenangan palsu yang tidak ada artinya bagi Manami tapi lelaki itu masih menganggap semunya berharga.

Menghela napas, ia kembali mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kursi.

Pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa melakukan keduanya.

Mendapatkan cinta Manami atau menyingkirkannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pernikahan tetap di gelar dengan mewah dan Karma pun hadir disana. Dengan setelan formal Karma menyapa sepasang pengantin itu.

"Terimakasih sudah repot datang ke pernikahan kami, Akabane," ucap Asano sambil memberi senyum kemenangan. Tangannya sengaja merangkul pinggang wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

"Tidak repot kok, aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk bertemu dengan Manami," ucap Karma sambil melihat ke arah wanita bergaun putih itu. Buru-buru Manami menundukan kepalanya. Ah dia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau mengatakan apa. Dia sudah pusing dan sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

Dalam diam Asano mendecih kesal melihat sikap sombong lelaki di depannya itu.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa hari ini Manami sudah mengganti marganya yah."

"Apa kau begitu bangga dengan hal itu, ke kanakan sekali." Karma tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja." Di balas Asano tak mau kalah. Sementara Manami rasanya ingin kabur saja dari tempat ini. Perasaannya sudah capur aduk ditambah mereka yang bersitegang secara tak langsung. Dia sangat khawatir.

"Lalu, dimana hadiah pernikahannya?" Asano bertanya, bukan karena dia ingin diberi hadiah sih.

"Aaah maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kalian jadi aku tidak membelinya," ucap Karma. _Mercury_ -nya melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah piano disana.

"Karena aku tidak membawa hadiah, bolehkah aku memainkan piano itu? Anggap saja ini spesial," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah piano itu.

Asano melihatnya sesaat. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan yang dapat ia lihat darinya. Hey kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si setan merah ini disini. Dia bisa saja menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya dalam sekejap. Itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Karma. Dan karena itu juga Asano memasang keamanan yang cukup ketat di gedung ini.

"Terserah kau saja." Mendengar jawaban itu Karma tersenyum. Lalu ia mulai berjalan.

 **Puk!**

Satu tepukan lembut mendarat di kepala Manami. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Asano pun tak melihat karena sempat teralihkan oleh beberapa tamu yang menyapanya.

Manami mengangkat kepala, lalu melihat ke arah lelaki yang mengambil minuman terlebih dahulu. Matanya mulai berembun. Tangannya mengepal erat berusaha menghilangkan getaran ditubuhnya. Sementara Karma mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah disana sebelum menuju tempat piano. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan sebuah serbuk putih yang berada di kantung celananya.

Sambil menuangkan serbuk itu Karma menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok."

"Kau sangat membantu. Kalau saja aku pencinta sesama jenis, aku pasti akan menikahimu."

"Aah diamlah tuan patah hati."

Setelah itu sambungan pun diputus. Karma pun berjalan menuju tempat piano itu setelah menghabiskan air yang dicampur dengan serbuk yang entah apa itu.

Karma sudah duduk menghadap piano. Sebelum memulainya, ia meregangkan dulu jari-jari yang akan di gunakan.

1, 2, 3...

Tuts itu mulai tersentuh oleh jari-jarinya. Perlahan mulai terangkai nada-nada dari sana. Gerakan yang dilakukan Karma tidak terlalu cepat namun tak pula lambat. Nada yang digunakan kebanyakan mayor, seiring dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang.

Dari jauh, Asano dan Manami melihat permainannya itu. Keduanya terdiam, terutama Manami. Iringan musik ini dalam tempo yang sedang namun terdengar sangat mengiris hati. Bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan itu, tapi semua tamu yang ada disana pun mengakuinya. Mereka terhipnotis ke dalam lagu itu. Bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang sudah meneteskan air mata karenanya. Dengan _violet_ yang masih fokus pada lelaki berambut merah itu, Manami mencoba menahan sesak di dadanya. Berulang kali hanya maaf yang bisa dia gumamkan.

Musik yang dibawakan Karma akan menuju babak akhir. Semua orang masih setia mendengarkan. Dalam ruangan itu pun hanya terdengar iringan pianonya.

 **Dor!**

Seratus delapan puluh derajat, semuanya berubah dalam beberapa detik setelah terdengar suara tembakan itu. Semua orang terlihat panik, berteriak sambil mencari asal dan siapa yang terkena tembakan itu. Namun semua tak berpengaruh bagi Karma. Dengan wajah yang mulai pucat, dia masih bermain piano. Menyelesaikan hadiah pernikahan untuk sang pengantin.

Disisi lain semua pandangan mengarah pada pasangan pengantin. Salah satu dari mereka memegang dada yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Satunya lagi menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"MANAMIII!"

Teriakan frustasi itu berasal dari Asano Gakushuu. Dengan segera dia menangkap tubuh yang hendak jatuh itu. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mencoba membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Walau tak berhasil.

Di waktu yang sama, Karma berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu. Kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas tuts-tuts piano. Tubuhnya sudah lemah, serta napasnya yang semakin tersendat. Rasa sakit akibat racun itu pun sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Waktunya sudah mendekat. Inilah akhirnya.

Dengan senyum terakhir, Karma pun menutup matanya.

 _Manami, apakah kisah kita mirip dengan Romeo dan Juliet?_

.

.

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Diluar gedung, tepatnya di atas gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung yang sedang di sewa untuk acara pernikahan, seorang lelaki berambut hitam menghela napas. Tangannya lalu mengambil tas, memasukan senapan laras panjangnya ke dalam. Lelaki dengan mata yang tertutup poni itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang yang beberapa saat menelponnya itu.

Pandangannya beralih kembali pada gedung itu. Dari luar jendela, dia bisa melihat suasana tenang itu berubah menjadi kacau. Dan hanya lelaki itu lah yang bisa melakukan semua hal menakutkan ini.

"Akabane Karma, kau itu orang paling gila di dunia ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **Hahaha, entahlah, kok jadi pengen ketawa setelah nulis fanfic ini, hadeeeh. Yaudah, thank's for reading, bye bye...**


End file.
